


Radiant Wishes

by TimeDemon15 (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Anyways, I love Kalia, I personally hate chocolate, I really hope i finished this one, One of My Favorites, The main character will have NO LOVE INTEREST, Yowzah mentioned, and, because, but all to their own I guess, my tol little transgender mute timebaby, oh and did i mention, that will take place, the sadness, there will be later on, they are a child calm down, though River is not inherently present, who loves chocolate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TimeDemon15
Summary: The Highdyne Laboratories of the planet Moltean is under lock-down for reasons unknown. Hurst, a security Guard, is therefore startled when he finds three unknown, unidentifiable people seemingly appear out of nowhere in a great blue box. Personally, Kalia would rather that they take Bill to some kind of fair for her first official trip in the Tardis, but it seems that the forces lurking in the dark have other ideas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaye/gifts).



“Everywhere in time and space, from the wars to the colonizations. Anywhere in particular?”

 

The Doctor was gallivanting around the Tardis, looking the happiest he’d been in ages. Kalia was supposed to feel happy too; she needed to feel happy. In the pit of her gut, she could feel how wrong her feelings were. New companions were times of joy and mystery, not pain and sorrow. And yet, the look on the Doctor’s face brought a feeling of misery to Kalia’s face eveytime she looked at him. How could he be so carefree? Clara was gone.. Had he really done what he promised never to do? Had he really forgotten?

 

Worse yet, Kalia had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that River’s timeline had finally come to a close as well. Even still, here was the Doctor, acting the same as he ever did. Did that man ever really change?

 

Kalia knew how this scene would play out. Bill, the new passenger, would be excited beyond compare. She would want to go someplace cool and exciting, as per the usual with new companions. It wasn’t that Kalia held a grudge against them; quite the opposite, actually. It was simply… that Kalia was tired. The whole song and dance was begining to wear on Kalia, especially after what just happened. 

 

She wished that she could forget too.

 

“Can we go somewhere all techy? Like some kind of labrotory,” Bill leaned against the console, bursting with energy,” I’ve always wanted to see some science in action.”

 

Kalia tilted her head to one side, intruiged. She couldn’t remember ever hearing a companion say that. In fact, she couldn’t remember anyone saying that. Well, anyone except the Ones Of Old.

 

What would this new companion bring?

(This is a shorter chapter. It'a late... give me a break. Besides, this is just my lame attempt to get people interested. I have big plans for this fiction.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going back a bit, we see how Kalia first came about the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kalia's name is pronounced Car-Lee-a. Thank Kaye for that.

“Hold on, Kalia!” Cariad held his daughter tightly, futilely attempting to grab the controls on the console with his free hand. All around them, the once grand time machine was bursting out in flames. He couldn’t let his daughter… not after everyone else had already been taken by those monsters. They wouldn’t touch her, even if it cost him his own life. Taryos wouldn’t want her daughter to perish at the hand of these horrible creatures.

 

Kalia was quite on his shoulder, reacting in the way that only a small child could when tragedy was at hand. She couldn’t understand the gravity of the situation. All she wanted was her mother and brother, and she was baffled as to why they weren’t here. Reaching out with the hand that wasn’t perilously wrapped around her father’s neck, Kalia stretched her arm to the flames, intrigued by the way the light danced before her eyes.

 

Carid should’ve known he couldn’t pull it off.

 

They landed with a crash, the door of the machine flying off. Cariad laid there, desperately trying to catch his breath. His chest seemed to be caving in on him, making it impossible for his lungs to work properly. Out of the corner of his eye, he could just catch a glimpse of his daughter, laying unconscious on the floor.

 

Don’t let her die.

 

With every ounce of strength he had, he attempted to heave himself over to Kalia, only to have his meager progress impeded by another. A man in the oddest of clothes. Cariad looked up at the man. As someone who had just reached the age of 3000, he knew almost everyone on the planet. But this man was someone he had not seen. Had they gone forward in time; had they broken out of the timelock?

 

The man had a look of deep concern - almost panic - on his face. He had just witnessed a Tardis crash right before his eyes, and it was obvious that it wasn’t empty. He leaned down, trying his best to help Cariad up. Cariad groaned in pain at the gesture, to which the man quickly drew back his hands.

 

It was useless, Cariad knew. He was getting on in years, and it wasn’t like he was on his first regeneration. Someone like him, who had lived for so long and seen so many things, had ought to get a move on anyhow. But Kalia.. Kalia was but a child, one who had all that to come. Suns and moons, stars and galaxies, planets and people… but who would be there for her? The Council of TImelords didn’t exactly have a great foster system in place. If Kalia were to enter it, it was unlikely she would ever get the chance to even set foot in one of their great time machines.

 

“Okay, okay. Just breathe.” the mysterious man said softly to Cariad, who was breathing heavily. Cariad grabbed the man's arm, trying to get a grip on the situation. The man smiles softly; a reassurance gesture.

 

“You’re fine, I promise,” the man was trying to talk as if nothing was wrong, if only to ease the pain,”You’ve had quite a fall there, haven’t you? Whatever could’ve caused that, do you think? Pesky Daleks?”

 

Cariad grimaced, but not from the pain. With a small jolt in the pit of his stomach, the man realized why he had reacted in that way. He looked around; the tardis Cariad had been piloting was wrecked from top to bottom, no chance at fixing it. At a small sound behind him, he turned around rather alarmed.

 

What he saw though, perhaps, was the most alarming thing of all. A child; no more than a small tot, was laying on the ground. She was, it seemed, in the early stages of regeneration; which for a child like her, can be painful indeed. He man turned back to Cariad, who seemed unaware of what was happening with the child. Standing back up, he looked at the two; his face was of someone trying to make a decision, and a hard one that that.

 

“I’ll be back, I promise,” the man said, scooping the girl up in his arms. Truth be told, her situation was a bit worse than Cariad’s; anyone could see that. The man wasn’t about to abandon Cariad, but the child needed to be taken somewhere safe. If only he had one of his friends with him, he could take care of this whole thing in one swoop. 

 

Running out of the Tardis before the child had the chance to start fully regenerating, Cariad had just enough energy to look up. The man didn’t know it, but Cariad was thankful.

 

Please. Save my child.

 

The machine exploded, taking with it all those inside. The man stopped, turning with a horrified expression to watch the debris fall through the air.

 

“Oh dear.”

 

With a spasm of panic, he nearly tripped over himself to avoid getting hit by a piece of the machine. Now sitting down, he was powerless to do anything except comfort the child as she regenerated. A child’s regeneration process isn’t nearly as strong as an adult’s, and it’s safe to be near them as it happens. The man watched as the child, battered and bruised, transformed into a small boy with curly brown hair. He brushed the hair out of the child eyes.

 

“Hello,” he said sadly, not knowing what to do,”What’s your name, then?”

 

His hand snagged on an old necklace; or rather, it was made to look old by the crash. Across the charm read a name, “Kalia”.

 

“Kalia, then? It’s nice to meet you, Kalia. Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.”

 

The child, now awake from the regeneration, cooed softly in response to the man. They could barely understand what he was saying, of course, but appreciated the tone nonetheless. He smiled; it had been a long time since he’d held a child in his arms.

 

“I’m the Doctor, by the way,” he said,”Let’s get you somewhere safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not great, but it's something!!! Yay!!! I've worked hard to develop this character in the past year (Kalia), and I hope you like 'em! And please note, just because they are biologically male, that does not mean they use male pronouns. She uses female pronouns for personal reasons to be revealed later. Bye!!!! (Pls comment It's like the only thing that keeps me going, knowing people like the content I put out)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalia, Bill, and the Doctor decide where to go. Meanwhile, three lab workers are under strain as they attempt to deal with a sudden lockdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If text is surrounded by <>, that means it is being said in sign language. Slight references to the show Lie To Me.

Meeting Bill had been an accident. A freelance photographer, she had been sniffing around for some interesting picture opportunities when she had run into them. Daleks don’t like to be caught on picture - perhaps they’re camera shy - and it probably took about one second for Bill to realize that she wasn’t in the best situation. Naturally, she did what any one of us would do; Bill held up her camera and took a picture.

 

That’s when The Doctor had arrived. They had had a rather brilliant plan, but upon seeing Bill there, had to resort to their most basic of functions: winging it. The Doctor had distracted the Daleks; he did this by simply waving his arms and calling out. Being him, the Daleks had a tendency to turn their attention to whatever he was doing. Kalia, meanwhile, had to practically drag Bill out of the room.

 

There’s more to the story than that, but that’s not why we’re here.

 

Snap

 

Bill held up her camera, taking a picture of the console.

 

“Do you have to take a picture of everything you see,” the Doctor asked, looking at her. His eyes danced with the annoyance and confusion that was typical with his current regeneration. 

 

“What about you, nagging at everyfin’. Does it make you feel better?” Bill retorted, crossing her arms. Her camera, strapped to her neck with a colourful band, fell back in place and hung against her torso. It had been awhile since Kalia had used a camera; not that she didn’t know how, but what with immortal vikings, Clara, and asshole Timelords, there hadn’t been time.

 

Adding Clara to the Notebook had been an emotional process.

 

Kalia waved at Bill, making a few quick motions with her hands.

 

“Oh! She’s a Canon Powershot! Refurbished SX530 HS! Just got ‘er last year after I graduated! Cost a fortune, she did! Cameron’s a beaut’ though; wouldn’t trade ‘er for anyfin’!” Bill all but jumped with glee, her face lighting up at the opportunity to explain her camera. 

 

“Cameron?” The Doctor questioned her, raising an eyebrow. Bill smiled proudly.  
She named her camera. That’s adorable.

 

Kalia felt the edges of her mouth threaten to cave upwards. Bill was an interesting individual, to the point where it was almost refreshing. Don’t misunderstand her, though. Kal adored… had adored Clara. But Bill had something that hadn’t been seen in the Tardis since Donna: An innocent, sarcastic sort of mischief. (River had that too, but much less innocent than the others, if you catch my drift). To put it simply, after the recklessness of Clara, the complete and utter faith of Amy, and the endless devotion to his wife that Rory possessed, it was nice to have someone around that questioned everything around them.

 

Bill stared back at Twelve, almost daring him to protest to the name of her camera. Shaking his head in a miniscule “okay then”, he turned his attention back to the Tardis.

 

Good thing she can understand sign language. I wonder why.

 

“Alright then! Science lab! Most people usually choose a planet or shakespeare, but all to their own.” The Doctor started up the Tardis, still undecided on where to go.

 

Kalia’s hands moved about rapidly. Years of having her main form of communication be through ASL and BSL, Kalia’s reflexes have developed to incorporate it as something as mindless as blinking and breathing.

 

“Tours? Bit boring…”

 

“Ah come on! Can’t be that boring! You said I can choose, you know,” Bill leaned against the console again, sparks of excitement running through her eyes and voice.

 

The Doctor sighed; or, it seemed like a sigh. It was always impossible to tell with him. Centuries of saying goodbyes and hiding his emotions had made it impossible to read him.

 

Well, almost impossible. Kalia knew a group of folks who were trained in doing exactly that; really, the only person who was truly impossible to read was River. Kalia’s last confrontation with the Lightman Group proved that.

 

Speaking of, Kalia could definitely do with some chocolate right about now. 

 

Digging around in her pocket, it took a mere few seconds for her to find the last half of a chocolate bar. She’d have to restock after this trip.

 

“You might want to hang onto something then.”

 

~~~  
The occupants of Highdyne Laboratories were currently in an uncomfortable situation. Hurst, a security officer that was on duty when it had happened, was currently trying to console a secretary named Aaric.

 

“I can’t believe this. I can’t believe this. Nothing ever happens during the night shift, that’s why I chose to begin with,” Aaric was struggling to breathe properly. Hurst pat his back, his fatherly tendencies struggling to stay locked away. This was serious, not a time for personal feelings to cloud his vision. The only thing that mattered was waiting this out and getting home safely; he owed it to them, just like he always did. His biggest priority, even over his own job.

 

“Calm down, Aaric. It’s just a lockdown. There’s nothing to worry about.” A women with short, blonde hair cropped up to her ears moved a cigarette away fro her mouth.

 

“Give him a break, Bee. He’s never gone through one of these,” Hurst threw a dirty look over to the scientist. Who responded with a bemused expression.

 

“Yes, and I suppose you’ve gone through so many? You’ve been working here barely longer than he has. Tell me, is the Earthling American culture still booming?” Bee smiled at the double meaning in her words, taking another puff of her cigarette. Hurst resisted the urge to snap back at her.

 

“You know as well as I do, Beldon, the war ended years ago. Don’t treat me like I’m less than you just because I grew up on earth instead of this amazing planet of yours.”

 

Bee pursed her lips, refraining from commenting further. They both knew that the only reason Hurst had left earth at all was for the job offer; working at Hydyne Laboratories can change your life, give your children’s children a life of ease. It wasn’t something that you turned down easily.

 

Aaric was ignoring them, choosing instead to turn his sense of hearing off. Centuries ago, Enneu didn’t have a sense of hearing, and instead chose to communicate via gestures. When the humans began to populate their star system though, the Enneu had gained a reason to need the ability; which, over a course of evolution, resulted in the talent of selective hearing.

 

Attention. Movement detected in Sector Five. Repeat. Movement detected in Sector Five. 

 

Hurst and Bee glanced over at the main monitor, not processing what it was telling them. The screen was showing the heat signature of every life form in the compound. Currently, there were three in the main control room where Hurst, Bee, and Aaric were holding up. Three life forms; everything was in order the, wasn’t it?

 

No. There was something else. Down in the storage areas were three additional heat signatures that hadn’t been there a moment before.

 

“I thought you said this place was on lockdown,” said a panicked Aaric, who had noticed the screen as well. He stared at Bee, an alarmed expression locked on his face. Bee sighed, putting down her cigarette and getting to her feet.

 

“It is, which is why I suggest we have a look,” Beldon shot a look at Hurst, prompting him to come along.

 

“What! We… We cannot just leave the control room! A problem could occur, and…” Aaric trailed off, words failing him. It was true; the mechanics that allowed oxygen into the Lab was tedious, and usually had someone watching over it at all times to make sure it didn’t fail. Bee rolled her eyes.

 

“Fine. Stay here and watch over the system if it makes you feel better,” Bee ran her hand through her hair, smoothing it down,”Hurst, hurry up.”

 

Hurst left Aaric's side with a worried glance shot at the boy. He was so young, barely seventeen. Enneu come of age at fifteen due to their relatively shorter lifespans, but to Hurst, Aaric was nothing than a kid. He remembered how he had been at that age, and that only furthered his point of view on the subject. No seventeen year old should have to grow up as quickly as Hurst did.

 

That’s why he had to get home. He wouldn’t be absent in their lives like Hurst’s dad had.

 

He owed it to them. He owed it to himself.

 

He couldn’t let another kid get hurt.

 

Beldon’s walk was brisk and fast paced, making up for her short stature. Hurst, even though he was twice her size, had to walk twice as fast to keep up. His boss was intimidating, he’d give her that; all work and no play, as Sam would say. It took him a second to realize that she was talking.

 

“-not like we’re giving easy access into the Lab. It’s a Lockdown, not an open house… are you listening, Hurst?”

 

“What? Oh, yes. Of course. I don’t know; maybe it’s just a malfunction?” Hurst rambled pointlessly, trying to make it seem as if he had been paying attention. Bee let out a sharp breath, obviously seeing through his meager cover-up.

 

“Well there’s always a chance it might not be, so stay alert.”

 

In a dark corner, a pair of eyes followed the movements of the pair as they walked down the corridor.

 

They will pay for what they’ve done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! This chapter was really fun to write, though that may be due to the sudden burst of motivation I had. Oh well, at least it's done. There was a lot of worldbuilding done in this chapter, but that's one of my favorite things to do when I write a story, so it wasn't that much of a bother. I might add some refrences to Class and that one One-Shot Kaye wrote last night... not sure yet. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, at least! 
> 
> One more thing before you go, this story is meant to hold the type of plotline of a Two-Episode story, as Series 9 had so many of them. I can fit much more story into it that way.
> 
> Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm distressed I just found this and wanna keep writing it right now but I can't remember anything about it hhhhhhhhhhhh


End file.
